


Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Power Outage

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: PSon Fluff Bingo [6]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, PSon Fluff Bingo, Pregnancy, Trapped In Elevator, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Gil and a heavily pregnant Malcolm get stuck in an elevator during a power outage.(For the square "Stuck in the Elevator Together" on my bingo card.)
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: PSon Fluff Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733158
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Power Outage

When the power shuts off, the dim emergency lights flickering to life above them, barely illuminating the small space, Gil curses and pulls out his cell. “We’re in the elevator,” he says tersely.

Whoever is on the other end — likely JT or Dani — says something that makes him sigh. 

“Keep me updated.” Gil ends the call, rubbing a hand across his mouth and looking more tired than he has since the last time Malcolm ran headfirst into danger. It’s all too easy to guess the gist of what he learned. 

They’re not getting out of here anytime soon. 

So Malcolm undoes the buttons on his maternity suit jacket and eases himself down to the floor as best he can. He winces at how firm the ground is. He lets his head lean back against the wall as soon as he’s settled. Almost without thinking, his hands come to rest on his large bump, gently soothing their daughter’s kicking. 

Gil gives him a look.

Malcolm smiles wryly. “If I’m going to be stuck in this elevator for an unknown amount of time, I’m going to be as comfortable as possible.” He’s too tired to be worked up, honestly. Although he’s not anywhere near his due date yet, he’s a handful of days over the seven month marker, and that means he’s not terribly keen to be on his feet for long periods of time. Their daughter kicks his palm, almost as if in apology. 

“Are you feeling okay, kid?” Gil says worriedly, his eyes skimming his husband’s form for any signs of pain. 

“As okay as a pregnant man stuck in an elevator can be,” he quips. Then, taking a deep breath, he shifts his legs. “My back hurts. My ankles are swollen.” He makes a face. “I’m hungry, too.”

Silently, Gil slips a hand into his pocket and offers him a granola bar. 

Malcolm takes it with a smile. He’s not surprised that his husband has taken to his pregnancy the way that he has, not really. He always knew Gil would make a good father, and he proved himself to be an attentive partner every day. If Malcolm was hungry, he had snacks in his pockets, in his office. If Malcolm was thirsty, he had a bottle of water at the ready. If his ankles were bothering him, Gil was prepared to get him a seat and elevate his legs. 

Not that Malcolm spent much time at the precinct anymore, not with how far along he is. Going in just for the discussion wasn’t really worth it, especially since Gil’s office wasn’t comfortable enough to stick around in until his husband was ready to go home, too, and so more often than not, they bring him in via speakerphone or webcam. They’ve done that with crime scenes, too. Today, however, Gil got the call while they were on their way back home from his latest OB appointment, and maybe Malcolm was a little convincing.

A _lot_ convincing.

(It also helps that Gil has a hard time saying no to him.)

There was nothing dangerous about the actual scene, of course, and the whole team would be there, Edrisa and her employees included. Malcolm even promised to stay put if it ended in a chase somehow. 

Neither of them counted on a blackout. 

Malcolm folds the wrapper up as he chews the last bite, handing it off to Gil, who sticks it in his pocket again. “I’m guessing you don’t have any water with you?” The granola bar didn’t quite leech _all_ of the moisture from his mouth, but it was still dry. 

Gil joins him on the floor. “There’s a bottle in the car,” he says regretfully. 

Leaning into him, Malcolm shrugs his shoulders. “They’ll get us out of here as soon as possible. You know Dani. And JT has an idea of how I’m feeling from Tally’s experience.”

“Edrisa can be a spitfire when she wants,” Gil adds. He wraps an arm around him. The swell of Malcolm’s stomach, of their daughter, brushes up against his side, and he lets his head rest on top of his husband’s. It’s not comfortable, here in the elevator car, but they fit together just as well as they always do.

Malcolm hums an affirmative. He closes his eyes and focuses on anything but the four walls around them. His husband smells like the detergent Malcolm’s used for years, the one he also switched to after they started living together. It was almost a shame to lose the smell that he associated with Gil for so long, and yet, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the hint of proof that they belonged to each other now. 

His bump, a much more blatant piece of proof, is something he loves even more. The swell he’s developed — their _daughter_ — was something he never thought he’d have. 

Something he never thought he _deserved_.

And he couldn’t stop touching it. From the very day he saw a change in his stomach, he’s been mesmerized. He knew Gil would raise her right, and now, two years after the two of them admitted their feelings, Malcolm’s beginning to believe that he can, too. Maybe he deserves this, deserves his husband and daughter and the friends he’s found in the team. Maybe he’s not his father’s son. Maybe his daughter won’t be touched by her grandfather’s evil at all.

“Malcolm?” A hand brushes his hair out of his face.

He hums again. “I’m okay, I promise.” He idly rubs his bump. “Talk to her?”

Gil squeezes his shoulder. Most nights at home involve one of them talking to their daughter. Sometimes it’s about how excited they are to meet her. More often than not, one of them reads to her. The actual story doesn’t matter since she’s not developed enough to understand, but Gil is especially fond of picking fairytales.

Malcolm, unsurprisingly, is a little leery of choosing the classics and favors some of the nonfiction texts on his shelves.

Gil clears his throat. He starts slowly, his voice warm but loud enough that their daughter rouses at the familiar cadence of his storytelling. The tale he picks is nothing groundbreaking — just _Little Red Riding Hood_. He shifts enough that he can place his other hand on Malcolm’s stomach and feel her happy movements for himself. 

They rest there for nearly the entire story. It doesn’t matter that they’re not curled up in bed. Malcolm relaxes into his husband’s shoulder and sinks into his voice. Beneath their hands, their daughter rolls and kicks and squirms along with the words, and Gil’s frustration melts with every flutter.

Eventually, _thankfully_ , his phone rings with the news that the power should be coming back soon. He gets to his feet first and then helps pull Malcolm up, too. Dani, JT, and Edrisa meet them on the first floor.

Malcolm gives them a tired smile and a small wave. They have a story to finish. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Anyone who likes to write _and_ likes mpreg should consider joining the summer mpreg swap! It's specifically for Prodigal Son, and all of the works will be mpreg related. For more details and the sign-up page, please check out the ao3 collection: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PSGobSwapJul20/profile
> 
> Sign-ups end on July 1st, so check it out soon!
> 
> As always, special thanks to Kate for making my bingo card <3


End file.
